USB Type-C is a Universal Serial Bus standard enabling reversible plug orientation and cable direction between a power source device (e.g., a mobile computer, such as a laptop computer or notebook computer) and a power sink device (e.g., a mobile phone). Under the standard, the power source device can dynamically manage current from 0.5 amperes to 3.0 amperes. USB Power Delivery (PD) is a single-wire protocol that uses the USB-C standard and cable. USB Type-C ports can function as either a power source, delivering power to a connected device (e.g., a mobile phone), or a current sink, transferring power from the connected device (e.g., a battery). PD negotiation allows devices to contract to deliver optimal power levels under current battery conditions. The protocol expands USB to deliver up to 100 watts of power (i.e., 20 volts at 5 amperes).